Celestial Winds
by fireshadow0908
Summary: Set 21 years into the future after the 4th Great Ninja War, it's time for the next generation from the Rookie 12 to find their paths of the ninja, especially Naruto's child along with the new Team 7. ON HIATUS  READ PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION


**Celestial Winds**

**Author's Note: **This is going to be my first story I've ever done. I ask that you give me any type of criticism as long as it's not a bad review for a terrible reason i.e I hate NaruSaku. I will also take any ideas into consideration. I will also hold some more major information about the main characters as well as probably some pictures in my profile page. I also ask that you please give any ideas for different minor characters seeing as I'd like to involve any of you as part of the story. Thank you all who read this.

A special thanks to my Beta Readers xXKiraUzumakiXx and animefreak469

I Do Not Own Naruto or any of it's cannon characters. Enjoy ^^

Chapter 1: Team Formation

Takuya was walking down the road hand in hand with Tsuki saying hi to everyone that was greeting him. They had eventually walked into Ichiraku's for a quick bite to eat before they went to train. Takuya had only a couple of bowels although he does love Ramen he doesn't eat as much as his father, to his mother's relief. After paying for the food they both went to the training field and were sitting down waiting for their food to settle ,so they don't become sick when Tsuki looked at Takuya.

She smiled at him with a light blush present on her cheeks as she looked to the side and shyly said "You know Takuya I would like it if you were my first kiss?"

Takuya was surprised but smiled nonetheless showing his slightly longer and sharper canine teeth as he slowly started to lean in towards her. He couldn't believe that his dream was finally coming true, and he couldn't be any happier since he's always had a crush on Tsuki even to the point where she was his first and only crush.

Tsuki hesitantly leaned in as well when Takuya heard a voice that made him stop "Takuya….Takuya honey it's time to get up. Your going to be late to the Academy. You don't want Tsuki to scold you for being late again…." Takuya slowly opened his eyes seeing his mother smiling at him then he slowly sat up trying to get the sleepiness out of his eyes

"Besides you know how she gets when you do things like being late and anyways isn't today the day you finally get to see what squad your on and who's on the squad?" Sakura said in a jokingly tone knowing how he reacts to when Tsuki gets mad at him. It came to the point where Takuya quickly got up and hurried to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Sakura knocked on the door since she heard the shower already going on "Breakfast is ready when your done so you better come down and eat something when your finished because I cooked a **good** breakfast this time" She made sure to make her voice sound a little threatening in case he got any other ideas.

Takuya had shivered at his mother's tone but agreed to what she said as he heard her walk out of his room. After he finished his shower he put on his boxers then his black cargo pants. He then quickly put on his black short sleeve shirt which had the Uzumaki symbol on the front but a graphic design of red fox on the back. He then threw on his greenish blue hoodie. Takuya then dried his spiky blonde hair while at the same time brushing his teeth. After he did all that he went down stairs to see only his mother and his little sister, who was only ten named Kushina and had slightly darker hair then her mother with blonde highlights and jade colored eyes, then Kushina's twin brother, Minato whom had eyes slightly bluer then his fathers along with the same color blonde hair that was about the same hair style as his father's but not as spiky.

Takuya looked at his mom "Dad already go to work I'm guessing?" He said with a sort of disappointed tone but with understanding it in as well.

Sakura looked at her son and nodded "Yea seems he had a lot of paperwork he had to catch up on last night, but he said that he was going to make a special appearance at the Academy to present the new Genin teams as well as their team leaders"

Takuya's smile grew as he nodded in acknowledgement then quickly sat down and started eating his breakfast. When he finished he put his dishes up then said by to his family as he grabbed his backpack that looked exactly like Naruto's had. Takuya then started running to the Academy. He was using his ninja skills to dodge citizens as well as obstacles and some people saw a sort of yellow flash but could still make out Takuya, while others just laughed knowing why the young Uzumaki was in a rush yet they still said greeted him which he did the same in return. It was funny to the some ninja since they complimented Takuya's speed saying it was much faster then what he father's was when he was Takuya's age. He then came into view of the Academy saying hi to his friends that said hi to him , then finally arrived at the Academy grounds receiving a slight glare from Tsuki which made his spine shiver a bit.

Tsuki walked over to Takuya and crossed her arms "Takuya you know your cutting it close today. Do you have any excuse or just taking your time at home?" She still gave that slight evil glare at him knowing she could scare him at times, which he hated since his father swears she inherited that glare from her mother Ino.

Takuya laughed a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his head "Well….you see I kind of woke up late, but I rushed to take a shower get dressed then eat breakfast so I came as fast as I could" He looked down a bit hoping that answer would satisfy her to where she didn't hit him or anything.

Tsuki smiled a little at him and sighed in defeat "Alright your forgiven this time Takuya but please try to be more on time. Now come on we to get to class so we can finish up school then find out who our new team members are.

Takuya nodded in agreement and both he and Tsuki headed to their class room to finish their day. When he walked in their he saw Iruka-Sensei, whom is pretty old now a days, telling his class how proud of them he was and knows they'll do great things as ninja and decided to give them the rest of the day off with no work to do as congratulations until they find out who they're squad members and team leader were. After about five hours of just hanging out there was a knock on the door and Iruka walked over and opened. When he saw who it was he put on a big smile and welcomed the man in.

Iruka looked at his class as some of them had looks of surprise while others were in awe "Alright class as I'm sure you know this here is our sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. He's come here today to congratulate you as well as present what squad you will be on and who your team leader will be." All the kids cheered since they knew it was an honor to have something like this to happen plus Naruto was a lot of the boys hero as well as the girls crush on.

Naruto laughed a bit, his voice obviously of that of a grown man "The thanks is all mine. The reason why I say that is because all of you will shape the future. You all will bring new ideas and new methods of how to live. One day all of you will surpass your predecessor because the new generation will always surpass the previous generation. Now I do have enough time to present what squad you will be on as well as your team leader and hopefully with some extra time for any of you to ask any questions you have for me before I have to go back to that dreaded paperwork" He said the last part in a slightly joking tone which caused the whole class to laugh a bit.

Naruto looked around and smiled his old fox smile "Well without a further ado I will present your new squads." Naruto continued calling out the different squads as well as presenting the team leaders. Some of them included the original Ino-Shika-Chou squad as well a tracking team the consisted of an Inuzuka, Hyuga, and Aburame. There were a few other's that Takuya sort of recognized but was too excited to hear what squad he was on as well as what squad Tsuki was on. Naruto then finally stopped at Team 7. "Alright now on to Team 7. Our first member of the Team 7 is Koji Nakamura…" Some people looked at one of the kids with light brown and slightly spiky hair nodded in agreement. He for the most part was a quiet guy.

Takuya had heard many rumors about the clan he came from which was the Nakamura clan. They were supposedly pretty good at tracking mostly because of the doujutsu they possessed. They called it the Karugan. It gave the user the ability to see with the exact vision of a wolf in the dark as well in the light give the user the ability to see more detail at a distance. It was even rumored to be able to give such good perception when it came to a person's body movements they could guess what that person would do. The final stage consisted of seeing a ninja's chakra which gave the ninja a distinctive color and if trained fully a Nakamura could follow a sort of trail of chakra only visible to their eye. The last rumor he heard is that the Nakamura's are also great learners to the point it was kinda easier to learn jutsus just by watching but their greatest feat came from being able to have an easier time create jutsus compared to normal ninjas.

Takuya snapped out of his thoughts as his father continued with the rest of the squad members. "then we have Tsuki Uchiha and finally Takuya Uzumaki…." Takuya smiled greatly when he heard that he was on the same squad as Tsuki as well as Koji since he slightly knew him but not too much.

Takuya went back to his slight daydream as he looked at Tsuki. He knew Tsuki since he was old enough to remember something and his mother even had talked about how his memory was much better then his fathers. Tsuki of course was apart of the Uchiha clan which meant that her father was Sasuke Uchiha. A lot of things had happened after the Fourth Great Ninja War. At the climax Naruto was facing off with the fake Tobi for the second time since he escaped the first time because he had his own personal Pain's, which were made of out the previous Jinchuuriki, to help him. Of course Naruto and Killer Bee were doing good but were still outnumbered although unexpected help came from when Naruto heard the word Ameratasu. Sasuke although didn't say he was going to rejoin Naruto instead just proposed to help him kill Tobi for personal reasons. They eventually found Tobi and started began fighting him as a team once again. It took a long time to defeat the Uchiha and were only able to defeat him by combining some of their most powerful jutsu which consisted of the Rasen-Shuriken and Kirin.

After the battle Sasuke had turned to Naruto telling him to rest of because it was time for their fight. After they were rested pretty well, which did take a few days, they started their battle. This battle was said to be one in comparable to the one between the First Hokage and Madara because of the shear intensity and power of the two Shinobi. In the end it was a tie so Sasuke then acknowledged Naruto and agreed he would make amends for his sins if the village allowed him. It took a up to a few recent years for the village to trust him once again. Now Tsuki was the product of both Sasuke and Ino getting married as well as having a son that was a year older then Naruto's daughter. Tsuki was really the opposite of her father in many ways although her skills come from her father more then her mother.

Takuya then looked back at his father having missed small speech he was telling the team and would have to ask Tsuki to fill him in. "Now as for your team leader it will be….."

**That was the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will also accept any help from other Beta Reader. Please Review and if I get at least a couple of reviews I'll put up the next chapter ^^**


End file.
